ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Chokun
Chokun is a soldier in the Constrictai tribe. He is gray and orange with yellow eyes and large fangs. Unlike Skalidor and Bytar, he does not have spikes on his head, but he compensates for it with his two giant fangs. History NOTE: To fill out the Serpentine ranks in the television series, most of the Serpentine characters were used multiple times in group shots. As such, any notable appearances of a Constrictai Soldier will be categorized here, for convenience. The Tall Tale of Doubloon While roaming the underground tunnels of Ninjago, Chokun stumbled across a fleeing Doubloon, and directed the thief to Stiix. Spellbound (Flashback) During the Serpentine Wars, Chokun attacked Jamanakai Village with the other Serpentine, though was defeated when the Master of Water used the water in a fountain to drench him. Later on, Chokun was subdued by the power of the Sacred Flutes and sealed inside the Mountain of a Million Steps with the rest of his tribe. Can of Worms Chokun, along with the rest of his tribe, was freed from the Constrictai Tomb by Pythor P. Chumsworth. Most of the Constrictai followed Pythor to the Toxic Bogs, but Chokun's General, Skalidor, remained in the tomb to ambush the Ninja if they came by. At the Toxic Bogs, Chokun and his comrades burrowed underground as Pythor opened the Venomari Tomb. When the Ninja came by to investigate and Kai was hit by Spitta's hallucinatory venom, the combined forces of the Constrictai and Venomari emerged to surround them. The snakes would have almost certainly destroyed the Ninja if not for the arrival of a mysterious samurai piloting a large robot. After the mech demonstrated its power, Chokun was among the Constrictai that fled back underground. Following that incident, the four tribes of Serpentine were gathered in the subway tunnels below Ninjago City, where Pythor began speaking of uniting as one group in order to restore their dominance over Ninjago. Unfortunately, the Ninja infiltrated the meeting and threw insults among the snakes, causing them to argue with each other. As Pythor desperately tried to defuse the bickering, Skales spotted the Ninja on the walkways overhead and sent several Constrictai Soldiers and Constrictai Scouts to capture them. Only Zane escaped the burrowing snakes, thanks to a pink poster which coincidentally matched the color of his gi at the time. As such, the Constrictai returned to the meeting with three of the four Ninja restrained. As Pythor ordered Skales to "search every nook and cranny" for the missing ninja, a Constrictai Soldier looked up and pointed out the pink-garbed ninja swinging into the room on a rope. After Zane freed his friends, several Serpentine pursued the Ninja through the subway tunnels, only to lose their quarry after Zane froze the tunnel with the Shurikens of Ice. The Snake King Chokun joined a Scout and a Warrior in menacing some young women in the Forest of Tranquility. Kai arrived to battle the snakes, only for Samurai X to beat him to the punch, tying up the three Constrictai before Kai even knew what had happened. Chokun was among the many Serpentine gathered at the newly-uncovered City of Ouroboros, where they witnessed Pythor challenging the other four Generals to a four-on-one Slither Pit, planning to unite the tribes by force if necessary. After Pythor beat the other Generals (with some help from Skales), Chokun joined the rest of his brethren in bowing before their new Snake King, shortly before a Hypnobrai Soldier discovered Lloyd among them. The Royal Blacksmiths A Constrictai Soldier entered the annual Ninjago Talent Show as part of the Treble Makers, in hopes of winning the Blade Cup (which contained the Constrictai Fangblade). Thanks to Pythor's meddling, they almost won, but the Ninja beat them with a perfect score. The Green Ninja A few Constrictai Soldiers accompanied Pythor to the volcano behind the Fire Temple, where the Anacondrai General discovered the Fangpyre Fangblade. When the Ninja and Lord Garmadon arrived, Pythor commanded a few Soldiers and Warriors of the Constrictai tribe to burrow into the volcano, destabilizing it to the point of eruption. All of Nothing At some point after this, Chokun and his fellow Constrictai were tasked with digging a massive network of tunnels to connect the Serpentine tombs, with the Constrictai Tomb being transformed into a massive underground fortress. Using these new tunnels to move undetected by the Ninja, a Chokun set off with Pythor to claim the final Fangblade, leaving the bulk of the Serpentine in the main fortress to protect the three they had already collected. The search party returned with their prize just in time to find the Ninja captured by a booby trap in the fortress. Presenting the final Fangblade, Pythor immediately ordered the Serpentine to head for the City of Ouroboros. However, a Chokun objected, pointing out the waste in leaving the fortress so soon after all the work they put into it. As the other Serpentine agreed - heady with their impending victory - Pythor reluctantly allowed one night of celebration, and the snakes immediately set up a Slither Pit tournament. After a Fang-Suei activated the "Vat of Venom" modification in the arena, a battling Chokun took up a shield and scimitar to duel with Mezmo atop the narrow walkways. The Rise of The Great Devourer A Constrictai Soldier attacked Kai, Nya, and Sensei Wu atop the Serpentine Train, managing to climb atop the Samurai Mech's shoulder. To his surprise, Sensei Wu offered him a cup of tea, only to punch the soldier off the mech's shoulder while he was distracted with the teacup - to add insult to injury, the old master promptly caught the cup and drank the tea without missing a beat. Day of The Great Devourer Darkness Shall Rise Pirates Vs. Ninja During the Black Bounty's pursuit of the Ultra Dragon, one of the Constrictai soldiers stood by Garmadon on the deck, eager to see the Mega Weapon in action. However when the dark lord was unable to unlock the weapons power, the soldier began to laugh along with the other Serpentine present. Later when Garmadon inadvertently brought Captain Soto's crew back to life, a Constrictai soldier was among those of the main deck who claimed the Bounty to be there ship, though was imprisoned in the brig by the pirates. Double Trouble Lord Garmadon called the Serpentine to the main deck of the Black Bounty for a "brainstorming session" on how he could use the Mega Weapon to destroy the Ninja. Upon hearing the weapon's limitations - it could only create, and it could only be used once a day - a Constrictai Soldier suggested creating another group of pirates. Despite claiming that there were no bad ideas, Lord Garmadon immediately rejected the idea, having Fangdam toss the hapless Soldier over the side of the ship for his trouble. After Garmadon tried to spur ideas by asking for something that hadn't been tried before, another Constrictai Soldier asked if the Mega Weapon could create "a really big ham sandwich." When a perplexed Garmadon asked if the sandwich was supposed to be poisoned, the soldier clarified that he had meant it for himself, as he was extremely hungry. Unsurprisingly, the soldier was also thrown overboard for being unhelpful. The Stone Army A Constrictai Soldier stayed loyal to Garmadon even after the Mega Weapon was destroyed, flying with him to City of Ouroboros where he rolled out a carpet and prepared a place for him to sit. After Garmadon and the Serpentine Generals boarded the Rattlecopter after the evil lord had convinced them to search for the Dark Island, the Soldier rolled up the carpet and joined them in the aerial vehicle. The Day Ninjago Stood Still Chokun cheered as Skales was crowned as the new snake king and accompanied him to drill underneath Ninjago City to bury the citizens. The Curse of the Golden Master The Titanium Ninja Chokun helped the citizens of New Ninjago City escape into the sewers to avoid the destruction being caused by the Golden Master. LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin (Non-canon) The Constrictai eventually took up the mining operations started by the Skulkin in the Caves of Despair, but had their memories altered by Ronin using the Obsidian Glaive. Because of this, when the Ninja arrived seeking the Obsidian Scythe, Chokun and the others attacked them to defend their mine. Ninjago.com Description Rank: Soldier When strategy or muscle are not your strongest skills, rely on whatever strengths you have. In Chokun's case, that's the size of his not insignificant overbite. Constrictai are typically heavy built, so Chokun's modest appearance might seem like a disadvantage. However, what he lacks in upper body force, he proudly makes up for with his huge, spiky teeth. He's the guy you want to watch your back for you. He's all in it for the glory. And the orange getup really goes well with his teeth, which is a nice bonus. Notes *Chokun's name may be a pun on the word "choking," and could also be derived from the word "shogun." *He was part of the Treble Makers, a band designed by Pythor to win the talent show in "The Royal Blacksmiths." *Chokun is a playable character in LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin. He can be bought for 50,000 studs. *He seems to be fond of Tea. *Chokun serves as generic enemy in various levels of LEGO Ninjago: Wu-Cru. Appearances Gallery Chokun3.png|Chokun's minifigure chokun-foto.jpg TTDChokun.png|Meeting Doubloon Senseiwuchokun.png|Sensei Wu offering tea to Chokun chokunsnikegroup.jpg Constrictaigroup.png WaiterChokun.png SoRChokns.png SoR Bytar and Chokun.PNG SoRCChokunTkn.png|In Shadow of Ronin pl:Chokun Category:Serpentine Category:2012 Category:Characters Category:Constrictai Category:Earth Category:Shadow of Ronin Category:Males Category:Soldiers Category:2016 Category:Rise of the Serpentine Category:The Final Battle Category:Rebooted Category:Skybound Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Villains Category:Redeemed Characters